


How Wilson Got His Mojo Back

by Ziggee



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-07
Updated: 2008-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziggee/pseuds/Ziggee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson takes a lesson in porn. A Drunk!Wilson story</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Wilson Got His Mojo Back

**Author's Note:**

> One of my earliest work moved from another site. I think this was my first ever M/M fic I wrote.

Wilson comes through the office door covered with blinds tired from holding the heavy box in his hands. He drops it on House's desk with a thud. "This is the last one."

House doesn't even look from the widescreen but makes a childish pout. "But Daddy, I want more, more, more… you know you can never have too much porn."

Wilson stares at House and then at the three boxes that are now spread over the room, then his gaze moves to the open box under the TV, and finally at the widescreen where a man and woman are going at it. For some odd mercy, House has hit the mute button.

"You're telling me all these boxes," his hand waves over the five boxes, "contain porn."

House smiles and finally looks at Wilson. "Yes." He says proudly.

Wilson sighs and thinks just what his friend has done now. "Where did you get it?"

"EBay. Some guy was moving to the City of Angels to try to make his own porn and needed to get rid of some of his stash," House answers. He rolls the chair over to the open box, picks up a new DVD, and switches disks in the DVD-player. A new scene unfolds on the screen and House and Wilson watch with interest when a woman takes a man for a ride.

Wilson shakes his head. "So what are you doing now?"

"Well, I can't keep it all." House fakes shock with a smirk on his face. "I'm just looking through them to see what I can keep and what I can throw out."

"And you just have to do it here." Wilson says mockingly.

"High-Def, man." House mocks back and points to the widescreen.

"Of course." Wilson mumbles to himself and pinches the bridge of his nose.

House opens his desk-drawer and pulls out a three-quarters full bottle of bourbon and two glasses. "Come on, grab a chair," he says gloating. He beckons to the chair next to his desk before he pours a good amount into the glasses and pushes one toward Wilson.

Wilson sighs and sets the box down on the floor, picks up his glass and sets his feet up on the box for more comfort.

They watch and drink in silence. House changes the DVD a few times, and fast forwards until he finds the interesting scenes while keeping their glasses frequently filled.

"This is boring, these are all girly-porn." House whines after the fifth DVD.

"Girly-porn?" Wilson says with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, you know, porn made for all the innocent Camerons out there," he says mockingly.

"No, I don't, I thought porn was porn."

House rolls his eyes and wonders why his best friend has to be soooo slow.

"There are three types of movies," House says, and holds up three fingers to emphasize his point, and folds the fingers back into a fist.

"There are just plain movies, there is girly-porn, and then there is plain porn." He inventories the differences by unfurling a finger for each kind.

"In the movies you have a storyline, but nothing gets shown. Porn doesn't have a story line but everything gets shown, and then there is the in-between kind where there is no storyline and nothing gets shown - aka girly-porn." House wiggles his eyebrows and smiles at Wilson who is looking at him with almost a look of horror. House can't help but laugh at him and finally Wilson chuckles with him.

"What´s in your box?" House asks when the laughing fades. Wilson moves his feet off the carton but due to his fourth glass it takes him some time to pull the lid off. Without looking, he picks up a DVD and throws it at House. House quickly sets the disk inside the DVD-player and hits play.

While the credits roll over the screen House refills their glasses again, and then sits back in his chair with his glass in hand. Both men freeze with their glasses halfway to their lips when two men start kissing on the screen in front of them, and begin undressing each other.

House breaks the spell first by swallowing down his drink and slamming the glass on the table, but he can't or won't take his eyes off the screen.

"So I guess this is gay-porn?" Wilson asks quietly to break the silence.

House looks at him and then laughs a real laugh. Wilson smiles because he got House to laugh and that always makes him feel good. House finally stands up and turns off the DVD-player and TV. "Come on, we're going home and ordering Chinese."

Wilson stumbles to his feet but falls forward and lands on House who takes a step backwards to try to gain his balance. He growls as his leg protests the unusual extra strain. His back lands against the glass wall, and Wilson lands on him with his arms on House's chest.

"Uhh… I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Where is your Vicodin? I´m so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…" Wilson rambles but tries to feel House's jean pockets for the familiar rattling.

"I'm fine." House giggles and tries to push Wilson's hands away. "Stop it, you're tickling me." House tries to say firmly but keeps chuckling and pushes Wilson's hands away. He realizes although he has a good buzz, Wilson must be wasted since he doesn't have years of practice drinking the hard stuff and usually sticks to beer.

Wilson's brain finally registers that House is fine. He steps back and trips over one of the boxes of porn. House grabs Wilson's arm and pulls him toward him, and Wilson falls up against him again. House quickly sets his arm around Wilson's shoulders and holds him tight.

House looks at Wilson and chuckles low. "Maybe you should just stay here."

"Uhhh….OK." Wilson mumbles and places his hands on House's waist. There is an awkward moment of silence between them but then Wilson pushes up on his toes and presses their lips together. It's a quick peck and it's over before House realizes what happened.

When House doesn't insult him, Wilson decides to do it again.

He moves his left hand to House's rugged cheek and pulls him closer as he puts his lips against House's again. This time House is ready and with ease answers the kiss. They exchange a few soft pecks before Wilson slightly opens his mouth and runs his tongue over House's lips. House groans softly as he separates his lips for him. As soon as their tongues touch they anxiously grab each other. Wilson moves his left hand to the back of House's neck and presses him closer as his other hand encircles House's waist. House tightens his hold on Wilson's shoulders and his other finds support around Wilson's waist, grapping a fistful of shirt. The kiss is fast and deep, full of heat and familiarity.

They finally break for air. Wilson rests his forehead on House's shoulder and closes his eyes as he catches his breath, and tries to make the world stop spinning. House moves his hand and places it on Wilson's neck, his mind racing and absorbing the situation.

"Wilson?" He asks quietly.

"Mmm."

"Lets go home."

There is a small pause before Wilson mumbles: "OK."

Wilson raises his head and looks House in the eyes. House can't stop a small chuckle from escaping. "You are so wasted."

Wilson laughs and squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. "That is so true."

Together they limp and stumble from the office toward the elevator, leaning heavily on each other, laughing at their awkward pace, jackets and briefcase forgotten in their offices.

* * *

House grabs Wilson's wallet from his back pocket and pays the taxi. They slowly make their way into the building and inside the apartment.

As soon as they are inside, House slams Wilson against the front door, he pauses for a few seconds to see his surprise change into a small smile. Then he kisses him, fast and hard, and Wilson's arms wrap around his torso pulling him as close as possible.

When the need for air becomes too much they break. Wilson nuzzles into the curve of House's neck before beginning a trail of wet kisses up his neck. House groans and closes his eyes as a shiver goes over his body when Wilson hits that spot below his ear.

He can sense Wilson's smile as Wilson grabs a handful of his t-shirt and lifts it up. House raises his arms and helps him remove it.

Their eyes lock together and all of sudden the reality of what could possible happen hits them. Wilson looks away first, leaning his head back against the door and tries to think clearly trough the fog of booze and emotions. His eyes rake over House's chest as he slowly raises his hand and links one finger in one of the belt-loops on House's jeans. It's almost like he is afraid to touch, _but_ when he does there will be no turning back.

He asks quietly, "Do you want this?" He doesn't look at him, but just keeps gazing at the floor.

House doesn't move as he answers him without hesitation. "Do you?"

Wilson's head shoots up and he locks eyes again with House's as he moves his lips, trying to form the right answer. "Yes." He finally whispers quickly.

Without breaking eye contact House takes Wilson´s hand from his hip and places it on his shoulder before leaning forward to find Wilson´s lips. This time kissing him softly, their lips pressing together again and again until House pushes his tongue between Wilson's lips, demanding entrance. Wilson grants it willingly and there is no hesitation as he sets his other hand on House's bare back, feeling his muscles flexing under his fingers.

House quickly pulls Wilson's shirt from his pants and breaks the kiss to give his hands some space to work. Wilson's tie disappears and House turns his attention to the buttons on his shirt.

"Screw this." House says impatiently and yanks the shirt open, sending buttons flying in all directions.

"Hou.." Wilson is silenced with a wet kiss and then can't remember why he wanted to yell at him because his hands have wrapped around him, and their chests are pressing together. House's rough mat of hair is making amazing friction against his naked one. He growls at the sensation and he can feel House's erection press into him, right next to his own.

Wilson is filled with a need to see it, feel it, touch it. He gives House a small push backward. Their embrace breaks as they make it to the couch, and House half-sits and half-leans against the back. Their hands start to work on each others fly's but Wilson finds himself fumbling with House's buttons as he feels his dress pants fall silently down his legs. House's fingers wrap around his length, he lays his forehead against House's shoulder, his hand stroking his friend's length through the jeans in a silent plea.

House pushes his hands away and undoes the last button on his jeans, and Wilson's hands are there freeing him, his fingers wrapping around him. His right hand moves around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Wilson feels the hard flesh in his hand, his fingers squeezing lightly around him and he slowly moves his hand up and down. His thumb brushes over the head and he spreads the precome over the most sensitive spot, just below the head before starting a small rhythm again.

"Fuck… Shit… Jimmy… hsssss…" House groans into his shoulder. He is too close so he sets his hand on Wilson's forearm. "Stop." He says softly. Wilson lets go and House tries to takes a few deep breaths to gain his control but Wilson only steps closer between House's legs, letting their cocks touch for the first time. A small groan escapes from both of them as the brief touch makes them buck for more.

"Oh, god… you're… perfect." He mumbles quietly as he finds House's lip and softly kisses him. House isn't sure if he was supposed to hear Wilson's mumbling but the warm fuzzy feeling inside of him makes him put his hands on Wilson's neck and pull him even closer, deepening the kiss, giving Wilson everything he can.

Wilson trails down House's arm and takes both cocks into the palm of his hand. His rhythm is slow and sounds escape them as their kiss breaks. House lets his stubble scrape Wilson's cheek, and his right hand meets Wilson's left, fingers and palms touching, as the rhythm becomes fast and needy.

"Ohh… Shit… Jimmy… Fuck…" House growls quietly as his orgasm nears.

House draws Wilson close. He buries himself in the crook of his neck, and he can't help but bite down into Wilson's shoulder to muffle the roar of pleasure as he comes all over their hands. Wilson hisses as the pain shoots through him but it quickly turns into a shiver as House starts to suck on the sore flesh and he's coming. Coming with a small cry, coming harder then he has in a long time.

They stand close, holding and leaning into each other, planting small kisses all over each other's shoulders and necks, while their breath returns to normal, until they are able to move.

"Wilson?" House asks quietly

"Mmm."

"Let's go to bed."

There is a small pause. "'Kay." Comes from House's shoulder.

House smirks as he watches Wilson raise himself up.

"You are so wasted." House says chuckling.

Wilson smiles sheepishly and sets his forehead back on House's shoulder. "Yes, I know."

"What did you do? 'It' never works when I´m drunk." Wilson says quietly as they crawl under the covers.

"Nothing." House snorts. "It must be all that porn."

"Nahh." Wilson mumbles, half asleep, "It´s probably just you."

THE END.


End file.
